1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processor having a scheduling function which is applied to a portable information terminal, an electronic notebook, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an information processor having a scheduling function according to the prior art, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 4(1992)-137066 has proposed an apparatus for creating a schedule which reduces complexity in retrieving and copying inputted schedule items to be used when inputting similar schedule items.
In the above-mentioned apparatus for creating a schedule, schedule items used often are inputted and preliminarily registered. The schedule items which have preliminarily been registered are displayed on a screen when inputting similar schedule items. And the displayed items are selected so that a schedule can be created. Consequently, inputting similar schedule items repeatedly is not needed, so that the schedule can be created by simpler inputting operation.
However, the above-mentioned apparatus for creating a schedule does not have such a structure that regular schedules are automatically displayed when the regular schedules must be inputted. For this reason, a user forgets inputting a regular schedule at times.
In the case where the user forgets inputting the regular schedule, threre is no way to compensated it.
Furthermore, the user should always display elementary items of a regular schedule for each month and should retrieve and select, with eyes, the elementary items to be needed from all the elementary items of the registered schedules. For this reason, in the case where a lot of schedules are registered, a work of selecting the elementary items of the schedules is complicated.